


Curse of the Aluna Lighthouse Aqua-Sled

by OtakuFTW



Category: The Sims (Video Games), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Lighthouses, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuFTW/pseuds/OtakuFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's a quick story-like thing I wrote in a few minutes based on the Evil Lighthouse that The Sim Supply made! I was bored and this happened... So enjoy my fellow Simmers! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Aluna Lighthouse Aqua-Sled

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this was meant to be stupid. Don't yell at me because it's so terrible and un-original.

It was a cold and rainy night in the island known as Aluna Island. The light in the lighthouse at the edge of the island was blinking eerily through the rain, sending beams of light bouncing off the tiny droplets. The old man who had built and operated the lighthouse had just arrived not too long ago, but realized he had left his keys in the jet ski, AKA Aqua-Sled, he had ridden there.

After turning the huge light of the lighthouse on, he walked down the stairs of the lighthouse and went down to the beach, being cautious of where he stepped since it was so wet outside. He eventually got to the Aqua-Sled and leaned over the water to reach for the keys on the seat, but before he could grasp them, he slipped into the ocean, hitting his head on the jet ski on his way down, immediately knocking him out, which made him drown in the water.

Never again did the light of the lighthouse turn off, and never again did anybody ever work there. Every time somebody did dare to step foot on that little island and attempted to touch the worn out and rusted jet ski, they wouldn't be able to leave. If they attempted to, they would instantly die.

That lighthouse was soon to be named Bermuda Lighthouse, since anybody who got there wouldn't be seen again, until the descendants of the old man decided to move in. They refurbished the lighthouse and turned it into a home by themselves, since no amount of money would get anyone on that island to work on that house. Even though they lived there, they never touched the Aqua-Sled, since they still feared the thing. But one day their four year old son was playing and decided to ride the jet ski. As soon as he touched it, he instantly died and was never seen again.

After a while, the family living in that house became scared of the jet ski haunted by their ancestor and decided to get rid of it, so (without touching it) they brought the jet ski to the empty lot closest to their piece of the island. While there, it seemed that the haunting of the Aqua-Sled had stopped, so they were finally able to sell it to some random guy who had just moved in and had no idea what the Bermuda Lighthouse was.

Now, the haunting of Bermuda Lighthouse is over and will always be there to light the way, and be the home of many families to come.


End file.
